


Flowers

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Presents, Prompt Fill, pride month, prompt 5: flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ruby knows the perfect present for her wonderful partner.





	Flowers

Sapphire has always loved flowers. Well, not always; when she lived on Homeworld, she never saw a flower. But ever since she began her life on Earth and she first saw the flowers that cover this beautiful planet along with everything else about Earth she loves, she has loved flowers.

And Ruby knows this. So whenever she is trying to woo her partner (which does happen very often, given how the pair are almost always fused as Garnet), Ruby will always collect flowers and hold a bunch of them out to Sapphire.

And Sapphire kisses her and says, “Thank you.”


End file.
